Cards Of Truth
by Life-Is-For-Finding-Answers xx
Summary: Slight spoilers for Series 2 Episode 2. Alex goes to the tarot card reader again and gets a very insightful view on Gene and herself. What will she learn about the secrets of the future? Slight swearing. Galex! *Complete for now, but I'm looking to add to it soon!*


**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I'm back :) Before reading, I would like to that I don't actually know anything about tarot cards or palm reading, so go with me on this one! However, if anybody does know something, feel free to say and I'll correct it or add it in xx_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything to do with Ashes to Ashes and I'm not making any money from this_

* * *

_**Cards Of Truth**_

* * *

Alex knew it was a bad idea.

As soon as stepped one white heeled foot out of the Quattro, a sense of impending doom spread through her body. Of course, it could be guilt. After all, she had pretended to get drunk with Gene, and then stolen his car keys. Well, she needed a fast ride, and it caused led suspicion than signing out a plod car.

The air was cool – normal for a spring evening. It was quite refreshing actually, but it made Alex shiver. Darkness had almost enveloped the world – or whatever this place was – and she was starting to feel nervous. What if they weren't here? What if it was a spur of the moment thing? Needless to say, Alex, very carefully, placed on foot in front of the other and continued down the grassy track.

It was hard to think that she'd been here mere hours ago, helping Alva give birth. Alex chuckled softly. She remembered Gene's face – _what a picture!_ The Princess was still overturned, but the contents had been removed; some by the Police and some by the Gypsies. A nearby tree was shadowed between sunset and nightfall.

Up ahead, there were a few lights on in the caravans and, judging by a warm glow and crackling, Alex guessed there was fire somewhere too. Cautiously she crept towards the clearing, only to discover it was empty. _Well that was a bloody waste of time, _she thought bitterly. Sighing, _I knew this was a bad idea, _Alex peeked about for a minutes before deciding to leave.

However, when she turned around, there was a shadowy figure stood in the middle of the grassy path. It wasn't a slim shadow, nor was it tall, but its presence commanded attention.

A voice called out, "I knew you would come. You need answers."

Alex knew it was a bad idea. A very, _very _bad idea if Gene caught her. However, Alex _did_ need answers, and this lady knew where they were.

"I can hear you thinking, dear. Come inside and we can talk properly."

The woman's shadow moved quickly in the direction of a beautifully painted caravan located slightly away from the others. A door creaked open, and Alex realised the woman was already inside. She followed suit.

Despite what Gene how suggested they'd do with her and her knickers, Alex didn't actually feel frightened or worried. She felt curious.

"Come on dear, have a seat." Alex sat on the nearest arm chair and took a biscuit that was offered to her. "My name is Gemma."

"Alex," she replied quietly, wondering whether this would change any reading she got.

"Alex you say?"

Alex lent forward for another biscuit, "Yeah, short for Alexandra."

"Mmm...Alexandra. It's of Greek origin and often means 'defending man'. The name is shown as being very popular during this decade..." Alex watched Gemma's face cloud over slightly, "What year were you born?"

Alex opened her mouth to reply _'1973', _only to realise that it wasn't. "1946," she replied as quickly as possible. After all, who had to think about what year they born?

A frown of confusion swept across Gemma's face. "Are you sure?"

Fearful, Alex nodded convincingly and noticed that Gemma had more rings on her finger than earlier. In truth, Alex had been bewildered and shocked at the reading she'd received at the station. At the time, she could have murdered Gene for interrupting, but a little voice sang in the back of her mind. _You could never hurt Gene, could you Alex?_

"So then _Alexandra,_ what would you like to know?"

Alex fiddled with her sleeve and gently bit her lip. There wasn't a specific thing she'd come for, she just wanted to know more about what happened earlier.

"I want to know more about my daughter...and that stranger you talked about."

Gemma moved off her stool to gather her tarot cards. Letting out a breath, Alex stole another biscuit. What if she heard something she didn't like? Alex didn't how these things worked, but she needed answers, and answers were what she was going to get.

Slowly, Gemma laid the cards out on the table in no specific order. Again she seemed troubled as she glanced at Alex.

"The Hermit," she pointed to a card with a dark shadowy figure on it. "This means you are lonely and going through a period where you are struggling to find answers. But give it time; prudence and patience is the key."

A little breath caught in Alex's throat. Yes, she _was _feeling lonely; nobody else in this world was like her. Alex _did _need answers, but everywhere was a dead end. _Time is the essence of everything. But what if my time is running out? _She thought quickly.

"The Lovers," Gemma called out, pointing to the next card. Alex's head snapped up. "You are afraid of being of being hurt. You wonder, should I stay or should I go? This is coupled with 'The High Priestess', you want a secret to be revealed – about yourself or...o perhaps a secret about somebody else?"

Again Alex was slightly panicked. She couldn't have her secret revealed, nobody would believe her. And...And as for somebody else...Well, she knew what secret she'd like somebody to reveal, but it was impossible, he'd never feel that way about her. She was just a posh, mouthy tart to him.

Gemma noticed these little changes in Alex and pressed on with the next card, "Temperance. It means that you're...afraid that a period of harmony in a relationship is not going to last. A rival or somebody will appear."

_Shiiit. _No way was that going to happen. Gene was _hers._

"Again," Gemma continued, "There is this man...except now there are two. One is tall and blonde, but will deceive you. The other is...is – oh God! The other is a terrible person. He will appear to be your friend, but will destroy everything. 'The Tower' suggests you're afraid of your world falling apart, and 'Justice' suggests taking this man's advice will be the centre of this destruction."

Eyes wide, Alex froze. Even Gemma looked panicked. _What the bloody hell? Why me? What does this mean? _Questions ran riot around Alex's brain, until she settled on one. _Will Gene be alright?_

Very deliberately, Gemma turned over the last card. She didn't give it a name, but she smiled slightly.

"What?" Alex queried, "What is it?"

"You have a strong connection to somebody very close to you. He saved you when...When you were younger, and now he still saves you. How...How is this possible?" Narrowing her eyes, Gemma scrutinised Alex. "Who are you? These cards are bizarre – I'm never seen anything like it; they don't add up. 'The Sun' suggests you don't belong here, and yet you have a purpose to fulfil."

Alex risked a glance outside. This hadn't been a good plan. It was very bad. It was all too much. Darkness had settled over the camp and Alex was starting to feel nervous. This wasn't what she expected. Gene was right, she shouldn't have believed this.

"Your fate is connected with the fate of others." Alex looked up; it was the same line she mentioned to Gene in the interview room. "Alexandra, I do not understand you."

"No...You're not the only one," Alex muttered.

"Where's your friend? I wish to read for him too. I should tell him what I've said, this card here, suggests he is important to you."

"No he's...he's my...friend. We're just friends. Close friends."

"Ahh, but your lifeline is fading fast – maybe you need to tell him. This card here, the one with the gravestone, it shows he will mourn you when you are injured and when you...when you...go to Heaven?

"But what does that mean?" Alex asked quickly, she wasn't going to die. She couldn't die!

"It means...Alexandra; you're going to die, dear. Look." Alex picked up the card gingerly and studied it. She wouldn't die! Tears found their way to her eyes and escaped slowly. This tattered card showed a gravestone tinted with green. On further inspection, it looked like a faded picture.

Of a Pub.

_What the bloody hell...?_

"You like this man? Your DCI, yes? You feel you've lost him, but now he is back."

Alex nodded. "What...What should I do?"

"Well, the Lovers card tells me you two have a strong bond and a deep connection. Whatever happens, he will be there for you. Even when your trust in him wavers, he will always trust you. A conflict will arise, especially with these new figures, but for now, go to him. Tell him."

* * *

The Quattro's engine quietened down as Alex removed the keys from the ignition. She paused for a moment thinking about everything that had happened. She'd been gone for almost an hour, but Alex could still hear Ray and Chris taking the piss out of Luigi and Gene calling for more whiskey.

Stepping out of the car, Alex pocketed the keys – there was no way Gene was driving home drunk again – and made her way to the door. She shrugged off her jacket and placed it next to Gene at the bar.

"Good ev'ning, Bolls. 'Ave fun at the office did we?" He asked her levelly, obviously not as drunk as she had though. _Shit._ "Even better, did ya 'ave fun wiv my car?"

"Yeah, let's say the evening has been interesting. Insightful as well. Apparently that tall, dark and handsome stranger is going to bring havoc to your kingdom. He's going to tear us apart."

"Can't tear us apart Bolly; we're unbreakable." His gaze flickered to her lips and back to her hazel eyes. A breath caught in her throat as she batted her eyelashes slowly and saw the lust in his eyes.

"Yeah...Yeah we are." She replied absent-mindedly. Deliberately she ran her tongue across her bottom lip a tilted her head towards him slightly.

Suddenly, and without warning – nor did she know it was going to happen, Alex found herself pinned against the bar with Gene's lips on hers. She paused for a very brief second before deciding that this was what she wanted, and responded by kissing him back.

For a first kiss, it wasn't hesitant, nor was it nervous. Both Gene and Alex had secretly wanted it for so long – and now Alex knew what Gemma was talking about. It was Gene's secret that was going to be revealed. He wanted her.

The fire, passion and desperation behind the kiss were unbelievable, especially when Alex felt his tongue brush over her lips. Nothing seemed to matter anymore – not the strangers that would destroy their connection and their world, nor the fact that she was lonely.

Because they had a connection.

Because they were Gene and Alex.

Because they were unbreakable...

...

...

...

...

...

...Even if the future tempted Alex to change it.

But can she?

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I originally intented this to be a oneshot, but if you want more, please say :) Thank you and don't forget to hit the 'review' button...you know you want to..._

Finding Answers xx


End file.
